


Delicious Sea Anemones with Hearty Lentils & Savory Chestnuts

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cooking, Food, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos finally gets around to making that sea anemone recipe.  Except that he had to make some substitutions....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Sea Anemones with Hearty Lentils & Savory Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carenejeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carenejeans/gifts).



> Originally posted 5/1/2006.

"Hmm, smells…like you're cooking," Duncan said as he entered his loft.

Methos waved a wooden spoon at him. "Remember that recipe I said I'd make for you sometime?"

"The one with the sea urchins?"

"Anemones. But, yes." Methos gave something in the sauteuse pan in front of him a stir. "Well, not anemones, exactly," he amended. "When I went to the store, they didn't have sea anemones." He stirred the contents of the pan.

"So, what'd you substitute?" Duncan felt compelled to prompt.

"Sea scallops. Close enough for government work." Methos concentrated on stirring for a moment. "And then they didn't have the lentils I wanted. I tried three different stores." Methos stopped talking and concentrated on stirring.

"So," Duncan found himself once again asking the question, "what did you use?"

"Green lentils. You won't even notice a difference."

Duncan refrained from mentioning that since he'd never had the dish before, he didn't have anything to differentiate from. "Ah," he said, instead. "Well, it does smell good."

Methos smiled. "That's the cloves and pepper that you smell. You were all out of nutmeg."

"Out of nutmeg, so you used cloves," Duncan repeated. "There--ah--weren't any other substitutions that you made, were there?"

"Of course not!" Methos turned a glare on Duncan before turning back to stir the material in the pan, perhaps a bit more vigorously than Duncan would have thought necessary. "It's exactly the recipe, except for what I already mentioned." He paused. "And chestnuts were out of season so I substituted hazelnuts."

"Ah," said Duncan, wisely not pursuing the issue. He walked over to the stove and looked over Methos' shoulder at the caramelized goo that was in the pan. "You were right, it does look like road tar."

"Looks aren't everything, MacLeod." Methos grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the oozing, cooking mess and brought it to his mouth for a taste. He paused, spoon trapped in his mouth, eyes grown huge, and finally he pulled the spoon out and spat in the sink. "I take it back--looks are everything--it tastes like road tar, too." He groaned and turned off the burner, then tipped the pan's contents into the garbage, where it slid home with a squelching finality. "Rotten luck," he said, "that it didn't come out. I wanted you to taste it."

"I appreciate the gesture." Duncan kissed Methos on the forehead. "Now, let me take you out to dinner."

"Fine, fine," Methos said, and Duncan could hear the irritation as clear as a bell. Then, Methos brightened and rubbed his hands together. "Don't worry--I'll make it for you again next week. This time I had them put the sea anemones on order."


End file.
